Ragu
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Hitoka meminta penjelasan pada Tooru mengapa ia memilih gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya. / OikawaYachi AU / #CPC2016


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Haikyuu! –Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016, Oikawa x Yachi, AU. First entry untuk Haikyuu! Fandom, maaf kalau OOC dan typo._

 _Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 ** _Haikyuu!_**

 _Ragu_

 _(Oikawa Tooru & Yachi Hitoka)_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Yachi Hitoka di suatu waktu kepada seorang pemuda.

Bersama dengannya Hitoka duduk berdampingan pada sebuah bangku di pinggiran taman kota setelah selama setengah hari penuh mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan taman sebagai destinasi akhir dari perjalanan mereka menghabiskan waktu hari ini.

Kala itu langit mulai menunjukkan perubahan warna. Begitu pun dengan temperatur udara yang mulai menurun diikuti dengan angin yang menggesek dedaunan pada barisan pohon di belakang punggung kedua insan tersebut. Malam akan segera tiba, maka kebersamaan mereka hampir habis, tapi Hitoka justru menanyakan sebuah keraguan yang tidak jarang terlintas dibenaknya.

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata sewarna kayu yang nampak lebih melebar. Oh ya ... jemarinya juga sempat terasa gatal untuk membelai helaian pirang yang menutupi wajah mungil gadis itu akibat sapuan angin, namun ia menahannya.

Melihat ekspresi pemuda itu–yang seperti antara terkejut dan bingung, pemikiran pesimistis Hitoka yang biasa muncul. Kedua bahu kecilnya menegang. "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Sungguh! Hanya saja ... maksudku ...," ucap Hitoka terputus-putus, mendadak merasa gugup. Sepertinya dia salah menyusun kalimat. Pasti ia telah merusak suasana. Apa pertanyaan yang Hitoka ajukan seakan meragukan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu, ya?

 _Aku keceplosan!_

"Mm-hm. Lanjutkan, Hitoka-chan," pemuda itu tersenyum hingga membuat sudut di kedua matanya menyipit–yang langsung membuat rona di kedua pipi Hitoka menjalar. Sepertinya pemikiran Hitoka akan pemuda itu tersinggung oleh pertanyaannya tadi tidak terbukti benar. Tapi bisa jadi dia hanya berpura-pura saja, mengenal pemuda itu secara dekat selama tiga bulan cukup membuat Hitoka yakin bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya ia miliki.

Hitoka menghirup napas dalam-dalam. _Bilang atau tidak, ya?_

Oikawa Tooru, pemuda yang dimaksud Hitoka menunggu penjelasan gadis itu, meskipun pada dasarnya ia seperti memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran dan ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Hitoka tanyakan, Tooru sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk menahan apa yang ingin Hitoka ungkapkan kepadanya, melainkan ia justru ingin mendengar langsung Hitoka mengatakannya.

Oikawa Tooru dan Yachi Hitoka memang sudah berkencan selama tiga bulan belakangan ini, maka bukan hal yang sulit bagi Tooru untuk mengenal karakter Hitoka karena dia memang seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan lebih untuk menilai kekurangan dan kelebihan orang lain dalam waktu singkat. Apalagi ini adalah Yachi Hitoka, seorang gadis yang sangat mudah dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka, terlebih Hitoka adalah seorang kekasih yang ia temui empat hari seminggu selama tiga bulan ini. Jadi tidak mungkin bagi Tooru jika tidak mengerti sifat Hitoka yang selalu memiliki pemikiran aneh yang membuatnya panik sendiri sehingga harus canggung ketika menghadapi orang lain.

Bahkan sifat canggung yang dimiliki Hitoka itulah yang justru membuat awal kali Tooru jatuh suka kepadanya.

Lihatlah, buktinya sekarang Tooru mati-matian untuk tidak memeluk gadis berperawakan kecil itu karena gemas dengan gestur malu-malu yang Hitoka tunjukkan.

"J-jangan marah, oke?" Gadis pirang itu masih berperang batin dengan pikiran pesimisnya sendiri.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang akan marah?" Tooru pun tertawa menanggapinya.

"Tidak. Tapi kalau Tooru-kun sedang marah itu sangat menyeramkan." Hitoka menggeleng keras, mencoba mengusir bayangan Tooru jika sedang temperamennya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Itu sih hanya di dalam kepalamu saja, Hitoka-chan!" Pemuda jangkung itu malah mendorong dahi Hitoka dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang dengan main-main. "Lalu, apa?" Tooru pun memutar badan dan menopangkan sikunya ke punggung bangku taman, sekarang seluruh atensinya ia berikan kepada Hitoka.

 _Gawat, Tooru terlalu dekat!_

Gadis yang baru akan lulus dari SMA Karasuno bulan Maret mendatang itu menggeser tubuhnya ke ujung bangku karena baru saja Tooru sudah mengancam keselamatan jantung pemilik iris yang berwarna sama dengan milik Tooru tersebut. Tapi toh, itu tidak terlalu memberikan jarak yang lebih pada tubuh mereka berdua. Kedua pipi Hitoka semakin memerah, namun ia tutupi dengan berpura-pura menggosok dahi yang baru saja disentuh oleh kekasihnya.

Butuh sepuluh detik agar Hitoka mampu menenangkan degupan di jantungnya–meskipun belum sepenuhnya hilang, kedua pipi Hitoka bahkan masih berwarna sama dengan langit sore yang kemerah-merahan. Hitoka kemudian menghela napas dramatis. Kedua lengannya yang tertutup oleh mantel warna _pastel_ sengaja tidak ia turunkan agar Tooru tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"D-di kampus Tooru-kun kan banyak perempuan-perempuan cantik, s-seperti Kak Shimizu. Dia tinggi, cerdas, populer, dan dewasa. Kakak-kakak kelas tingkatan dulu juga banyak yang menyukainya. A-atau kalau tidak semua mantan Tooru-kun j-juga tipe-tipe _bijin._ Aku pernah melihatnya di sosial media. J-jadi kenapa ... sekarang ... aku ... yang hanya manusia tower B?"

 _Ya, Tuhan ... Hitoka! Kau benar-benar mengatakannya!_ Padahal mereka sudah berhubungan selama tiga bulan. Jika ingin bertanya akan hal itu harusnya sudah sedari dulu, kan?

Dalam hati Hitoka mengerang. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Pikirannya memberi reaksi yang berlebihan dengan mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti Tooru akan marah, atau mencampakkannya dan lain-lain.

Hanya saja tawa Tooru yang memecah udara mengembalikan perhatian gadis yang memiliki tinggi tidak lebih dari bahu pemuda jangkung tersebut kepadanya. Hitoka menurunkan kedua lengan yang menutupi wajahnya, kemudian menatap Tooru bingung. Apa yang sesungguhnya Tooru tertawakan?

"Jujur saja, Hitoka-chan. Aku sudah tahu kalau suatu saat Hitoka-chan akan mengatakan hal ini, karena kau punya pribadi yang sensitif–suka sekali minder," ucap Tooru lalu menyentuh singkat hidung Hitoka, senyum masih belum mau lepas dari wajah yang diidolakan banyak perempuan itu. "Tapi bagiku Hitoka-chan adalah yang terbaik sejauh ini."

"Tapi ... kenapa?" tanya Hitoka sekali lagi. Ia masih belum cukup puas akan jawaban Tooru barusan, meskipun ia cukup tersanjung sampai-sampai membuat hati Hitoka menghangat.

"Aku sendiri juga bingung jika harus menjelaskan mengapa aku harus tertarik dengan si manusia tower B. Tapi aku bisa menunjukkan sesuatu."

 _Set!_

Tanpa aba-aba, Tooru menarik Hitoka ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja gadis itu kaget bukan main. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Tooru memeluk Hitoka, tapi tetap saja ini memberikan sensasi menggelitik yang disukainya di dalam tubuh Hitoka. Degupan jantung Hitoka kembali mengencang seiring si pemilik rambut cokelat bergelombang itu meletakkan kepala Hitoka tepat di atas dadanya. Tooru pun berbisik, "Kau mendengarnya? Suara yang tidak mungkin terdengar jika bukan melihatmu, Hitoka-chan."

 _Ini, kan ..._

Tooru benar-benar tidak memberikan penjelasan lebar atas pertanyaan yang Hitoka ajukan. Meskipun demikian rasanya Hitoka sekarang jauh lebih mengerti. Mau tidak mau ini membuatnya tersenyum lega. Dari semua jawaban positif maupun negatif yang pernah terlintas dipikiran sempit Hitoka, sungguh gadis itu tidak mengira bahwa Tooru akan menunjukkan hal ini. Kalau sudah begini benak Hitoka tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu berbohong, kan?

Yachi Hitoka bahkan tertawa setelah mendengar degupan jantung milik Oikawa Tooru yang terdengar seirama dengan miliknya.

 _(end)_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _1\. Bijin = wanita cantik._

 _Hello, salam kenal, dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita pendek ini._

 _Saya penggemar oiyachi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat satu entry CPC untuk mereka. Entah kenapa ini berasa shojo manga sekali. Hehe. maaf kalau aneh sekali..._

 _Semoga saya bisa main ke sini lagi, ya. terima kasih banyak!_


End file.
